


The Marital Bed

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: In the Dark, Masturbation, Not Slash, Other, just two girls hanging out together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: This is... something. I really have no idea where it came from, but, well, Dot seems like she might need a bit of a mentor when it comes to her own pleasure. And I highly doubt that her mother was going to teach her this stuff.





	

“Doctor Macmillan?” Dorothy’s voice drifted timidly across the darkened room.

“Mmm?”

Mac was almost asleep already—it had been a long day, traveling to the country house of one of Phryne’s acquaintances only to be told that there weren’t enough bedrooms for everyone who’d been invited. And since neither Mac nor Dot were likely to have overnight company, they’d been relegated to this room with its two narrow twin beds. Mac shifted comfortably, her mind drifting.

“May I ask you something?” Dot swallowed audibly.

“Certainly, Dorothy, but I’m falling asleep, so you’d better ask it quickly.” There was a yawn in her voice.

“Do you… I mean, you’re a doctor, so…”

“Spit it out, Dot,” Mac rummaged up enough energy to employ her no-nonsense doctor voice in hopes that it would hurry Dot along.

“Do _you_ know what happens between a man and a woman in the marital bed?”

The words poured out in a rush and Mac was suddenly wide awake. She lifted her head.

“Does that mean that you _don’t_?” Mac’s voice was incredulous.

“Well, my mother told me some, but she wasn’t very specific. And she made it sound like a chore, but Miss Phryne doesn’t seem to think of it that way, so I thought there must be more to know.” In the dark, Dot’s voice was soft but determined. Now that she’d gotten her question out, she obviously wanted the answer.

“God save me from prudish mothers,” Mac muttered. She shifted to lie on her back, staring sightlessly upward. “All right, then.”

She heard Dot’s rustling movements from the other bed and guessed that the younger woman was turning to look at her.

“Should I turn on the light?” Mac asked. “Or would you rather do this in the dark?”

After a moment, Dot’s reply floated to her. “I’d rather it stayed dark, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine. Right. Let’s start with the more straightforward half. How much do you know about a man’s genital area?”

Dot made a noise like a tiny indrawn breath. “Um, well, I have nephews, and I’ve changed nappies?”

“All right, so you know the basic structure, then. A grown man’s genitals are obviously going to be larger than a child’s, and he will have hair there, just like women do.” Mac threaded her hands together across her stomach, her voice taking on a clinical lecturer’s tone. “The man’s genitals are primarily made up of the penis—” another gasp from Dot “—and testicles. The penis is the long bit, and the testicles are two rounded protrusions below it. Still with me?”

“Yes.” Dot’s voice was small and muffled, as if she was covering her mouth with her hand.

“Right. When a man is sexually stimulated, the muscles of his penis become rigid, and it will lengthen. If the man is uncircumcised, the foreskin—that’s the skin that covers the end of the penis—will retract, exposing the head. The penis does this to prepare itself to penetrate the woman’s body.”

“That… that is where my mother was rather vague, Doctor.” Dot’s voice was clearer now.

“Yes, well, I’m getting there.” Mac rolled her eyes. It was shameful, how many women went into marriage with no idea how the sexual act should be. “Most men only need some kind of stimulation—visual or physical, sometimes even audible—to be aroused enough for their bodies to participate in sexual relations. Once the penis is hard, they’re ready to go. And for many men, arousal doesn’t take long at all.” She listened, waiting for questions. “For a woman, arousal often takes a little more work. A good partner will wait for the woman to be aroused, and he’ll even help her get there.”

“Help her?” Dot’s voice was high-pitched. “What does that mean?”

“Well, for a woman’s body to comfortably accept the penetration of a man’s penis, she needs to have created lubrication. That’s the primary indicator of a woman’s arousal—wetness between her legs.” Mac smiled slightly, thinking of just how wet a woman could get.

“Like… like _urinating_?” Dot’s voice was only a scandalized whisper.

Mac let out a short laugh. “No, definitely not. Arousal feels like a heaviness, a sort of… you know what, let’s do the anatomy first. That’ll make it easier to talk about arousal.”

“All right.”

“How much do you know about the female genitals? Do you have nieces whose nappies you’ve changed too?” Mac’s voice was astringent—she was almost certain that would be the extent of what Dot knew, given her fire-and-brimstone upbringing.

“Well, yes. A little girl’s… private parts look rather like a coffee bean.” Dot sounded sure of that.

“Ah, but that’s only the beginning. That coffee-bean-looking part is called the labia, and it covers the actual sexual structure of a woman’s body. Under the labia, which has two layers, a woman’s genitals consist of the vaginal opening—that’s down between your legs—and the urethra, which is where your urine comes out, and the clitoris, which is above the urethra. From there, the structure varies from woman to woman—just like each man’s penis and testicles are a slightly different size and shape, each woman’s sexual organs are different.” She turned her head toward where Dot lay. “Still with me?” She asked again.

“I think so,” Dot said slowly. “I don’t know what you mean about each woman being different, though?”

“Well, some women have fleshy outer labia—those are also called ‘lips’—and others’ labia are smaller. Just like the lips on your face are shaped differently from the lips on another person.”

“Ah,” Dot sighed a little in comprehension. “So each part of my… genitals will be different than any others he might have seen?”

“Yes, though I’m betting he hasn’t seen many, if we’re talking about Hugh. I’d guess he’s as innocent as you are.”

“I think you’re right,” Dot agreed. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you. So that I can guide him. I really want to know what it is that makes marital relations so good for some people and so bad for others.”

“Well, that leads us right back to female arousal.” Mac shifted too, her hands lifting in the air as she searched for words. “As I said, it’s complicated. It takes some work to arouse a woman, especially the first few times. From a clinical standpoint, stimulation of the erogenous zones—which aren’t limited to the genitals—will lead to arousal, which causes the vaginal passage to create a lubricating fluid that allows the man’s penis to penetrate painlessly. When the man orgasms, his sperm are pushed from the testicles through the penis and, if he’s inside a woman’s body, toward the uterus, where they can mix with the woman’s egg to create the beginnings of a baby.”

“Oh my…” Dot breathed.

“When a woman is aroused, this penetration can be not only painless but pleasurable.” Mac sighed. “Unfortunately, the woman does not have to be aroused for a man to penetrate her. When a woman isn’t aroused, penetration can be painful. The bottom line is, if it hurts, you’re not ready yet and the two of you should continue to work on arousal.”

“But… how do I.. do _we_ …”

“The clitoris is the main female sex organ, and touching it with hands or mouth can…”

“ _Mouth?_ ” Dot was aghast. “Down there?”

“Oh yes,” Mac said, and she was certain that her smile could be heard in her voice. “Mouths are very useful things when it comes to sex. You should read one of Phryne’s books on the subject.”

“Dear God.” Dot paused. “There are books about this?”

Mac chuckled. “Yes, and I think Phryne has copies of most of them.”

“I don’t know whether I’m brave enough for that, Mac.”

Mac smiled. Dot didn’t use her name often. “I think you’re braver than you think, Dorothy Williams.”

“Thank you,” Dot whispered. She was silent for a little while longer, and then, “Doctor?”

“Yes?” Mac shifted to put her hands behind her head.

“Was there more? I mean you were talking about the clitoris and touching it to arouse a woman…” Dot’s voice was soft, but back to determined. God, the girl had spirit.

“Oh, Dot, there’s so much more. So many ways that a gentle or sometimes not-so-gentle touch can arouse a woman. It’s different, of course, for everyone.” She rolled her head to look toward Dot again, even though it was too dark to see her. “Have you ever touched yourself?”

“No, of course not! My mother always said it was a sin.” She paused here, thinking. “But maybe my mother was wrong about that? I mean, she also said that marital relations were to be endured for the sake of children, but that seems—” 

“That’s complete rubbish,” Mac cut in, sitting up in her bed. “Sexual arousal is a gift that was given to humans, man and woman alike, that should not be ignored.” Her voice was hard. She had heard this from so many women, whose bodies were bruised and battered by the act of “love” that they didn’t even know what it was like to have pleasure. She hated it.

“When a man spills his seed, it’s called orgasm,” she went on, “and it’s obvious—he ejaculates, which makes it clear that something has happened. But women can have orgasms as well, and in fact, where a man can often only orgasm one time in a sexual encounter, women can orgasm multiply. The difference is that, like their genitals, a man’s orgasm is an external thing; a woman’s is internal.”

Dot was silent for a moment. “How do you know, then? If you’ve had an orgasm?”

“Oh,” Mac replied, “you’ll know. It feels like your whole body clenches and then releases in a wave of pleasure. Orgasms are something to strive for. But you might need to practice to know what pleases you so that you can guide your husband on your wedding night and all the nights after that.”

“ _All_ the nights?” Dot squeaked the question.

“If you’re enjoying it, why not? Sex is a beautiful thing, and it can bring two people together in ways that are beyond explanation.” Mac swallowed hard, knowing that her voice had thickened. She thought of Daisy and how she would come apart under Mac’s hands; her soft cries and the shuddering pulses of her body had been something Mac had wanted to experience over and over again. Mac blinked hard, forcing the tears away—this was not the moment for those memories.

Dot was quiet again for long enough that Mac wasn’t sure she was still awake, but then she spoke.

“What if… what if I don’t enjoy it?” The whispered question seemed loud in the silent room, but Dot’s worry was a palpable thing.

“Well, perhaps you should try it,” Mac said, her own voice quiet.

“Here? Now?” Dot sounded shocked but not unduly so.

“I could sort of… talk you through it, maybe?” Mac rolled her eyes—she couldn’t believe that she was even suggesting this.

“Oh, would you?”

“I could try, at any rate.” Mac lifted a hand to her eyes. If she believed in hell, she’d be packing her bags right now.

Silence again, and then, “All right. Where do I start?”

Mac swallowed. Were they really going to do this? It seemed that they were. In her mind, she cursed Dot’s mother and all the women like her who taught their daughters to be afraid of their bodies.

Clearing her throat, she spoke. “It’s probably best to take off your knickers first.” She listened to the rustling in the bed opposite her; scooting back, she rested her back against the wall, propping her feet up on the bed.

“Ready,” came the timid voice from the other side of the room.

“All right.” Mac shifted, trying to decide where to start. “Rest your fingers between your legs, on your labia. Stroke with your fingertips, gently at first, then harder—see what feels good to you.”

“It tickles!”

Mac smiled. “Good! It should, but in a lovely way. Now slide your fingers inside the lips. You should feel a sort of bump at the top, and then farther down a muscular ring.”

“Oh! I feel the ring, but not the bump?” Dot sounded like she was concentrating.

“From the ring—that’s your vaginal opening, by the way—go straight up toward the front of your body until you hit a bump.” Mac waited. “Did you find it?”

“I… think so?”

“All right, now relax, and run your fingertip gently over that bump.” Mac softened her voice, warming it. She was pretty sure that Dot was determined, but she’d need to lose any self-consciousness before she’d truly start to feel aroused. “Start with strokes or circles; as you stimulate it, there is often a fold of skin that will retract—sort of like the man’s foreskin retracts. The clitoris will kind of poke out and become even more sensitive.”

Mac heard a gasp from the other bed and smiled to herself. She’d found it.

“Oh, it tingles…” Dot’s voice was soft, and Mac hoped she was beginning to focus on the sensations rather than on Mac’s voice.

“Very good,” Mac praised her softly. She listened to the sounds of Dot’s breathing, noting that it was beginning to speed up a little. “Now slip your fingers down to your vaginal opening—is there moisture there?”

“Yes…”

“Good. Bring some of that moisture back up to your clit; it will help lubricate your motions.” Closing her eyes, Mac rested her head back against the wall. She imagined what Dot’s busy fingers were doing—though in her mind’s eye, it wasn’t Dot’s fingers or her sex, it was Daisy’s—and she slid one hand to the waistband of the men’s pajamas she wore, tucking her fingers underneath, feeling the heaviness of arousal beginning.

Dot’s breathing grew faster and Mac could hear the sounds of the moisture her body was creating. She slid her own hand down to cup her sex, beginning a similar treatment on her own flesh.

“Keep doing that, swirling that moisture around,” Mac murmured, “try light touches and harder ones, circles and figure eights, pressing and pulling.”

Dot’s breaths were coming in short gasps now, occasionally interspersed with small whines of pleasure.

“Try sliding a fingertip inside your vagina,” Mac crooned, following her own advice as she spoke. She heard Dot gasp and then shift against the mattress. “That’s right, open your legs to give yourself more room—the position of your legs will make a difference in the sensations, as well.”

“I… I… It’s…”

“Does it feel good?” Mac shifted to lie back against her pillows, keeping her hand between her legs.

“Ye-essss…” Dot drew out the word, and Mac could hear her shift against the sheets again, the wet sounds of her arousal accompanying the cloth-on-cloth noise.

“You can use both hands,” Mac said as she added a second hand between her legs, the fingers on one sliding deeply inside as she teased her clit with the other. “Touch your nipples or put both hands between your legs…” Mac’s own breath was coming harder now as she reached for her own orgasm. “Whatever feels good to you…”

“Oh… Oh God… I…” Without warning, Dot sucked in a breath hard, the noise a shuddering gasp.

Mac shifted her hand to pinch her clit, climax washing over her as she let out her own shuddering sigh. Both of them lay there in their respective beds, quiet as their breathing steadied.

“And that, my dear, is an orgasm.” Mac’s voice was dry.

“I think,” Dot said softly, “that I will need more practice on that so that I can guide Hugh on our wedding night… and all the nights after that.”

Mac laughed softly. “I thought you might.”

“Thank you, Doctor Macmillan.” Dot’s voice was soft and sleepy.

“You’re welcome, Dot,” Mac said honestly, drawing the covers up and over her body as her eyelids grew heavy again. “It was my pleasure.”


End file.
